Marky
Marky is the captain of the attack department of The Departments. He is the first shinigami that the Daydreamer ever met, making him one of the strongest. He also gained the zanpaktou Zangetsu, which is believed to be due to the same fate he is taking with Ichigo. Marky is also the boyfriend of fifth department captain, Katrina. Marky has also shown skills in dancing. Appearance Marky is a simple man, seemingly in his early twenties, with short black hair which is brush uptight, fari height, & brown skin. He is pretty muscular and he has overall charming physique and upright stance. He also wears a typical shinigami uniform under his white haori with the first department insignia behind it. His huge zanpaktou is worn behind him, under his haori, with only it's hilt being seen outside the uniform. Marky wears a brown sandal which he takes off when the battle becomes too serious. Personality Despite being a captain, Marky is very humble to everyone. He could communicate with mere members with ease and comfort. He is polite, calling everyone in their respected names and honorifics & shows great care for his subordinates. He is very approachable yet very serious in work. His determination is huge and he handles situations with pride. He is quite shy and he is easy to be with. Marky also doesn't drink nor smoke, and with relationships, he stick to one and love deeply. All these combined made him the model member for the departments. History Marky was a simple person with great spiritual power when he lived. According to the Daydreamer, his fate is somewhat similar to Ichigo, which was proven right when a hollow attack Marky's home. Marky tried to protect his family but was killed by the hollow. The daydreamer then confronted him and offered shinigami abilities. Because of his dire need to protect his family, he agreed. He easily defeated the hollow. unlike Ichigo, Marky started off with shikai released. He was able to protect his family that day. But then, he was unable to return to his body because his physical body suffered wounds that are too grave to live. Marky then flew enraged towards The Daydreamer, asking why he haven't arrived earlier and saved him and why the Daydreamer has allowed his death to occur. The Daydreamer replied "I don't know. but I know that this is what is supposed to happen. This is what is meant to be." After the confrontation, Marky left and guarded his family. After a few days, Marky faced the Daydreamer and Marky asked the Daydreamer to allow him to stay. Powers and Abilities Highly Keen intellect and Master Tactician: '''Marky could create applicable and effective battle tactics & use the environment to their advantage. He could also use their strengths and their opponents weaknesses to win. He also gains abilities and learns at an insanely fast rate, just like Ichigo.' '''Immense Spiritual pressure: '''His spiritual Pressure is immense and has the ability to par with Ichigo even when Ichigo has his hollow mask on. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Knowing that he has a similar zanpaktou to someone else, he trained hard to surpass Ichigo in swordsmanship abilities. He is then able to fight in the same platform against other captains. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' As the captain of the first department, Marky is extensively trained in hand to hand combat Immense Endurance: Marky could withstand harsh battle conditions and grave wounds & even level 90 spells and still be able to fight. Shunpo Master: Due to training with his girlfriend, he was able to achieve mastery in shunpo. Kidou practitioner: Marky is known to be able to use kidou specially destructive spells with ease and full power and effectivity Zanpaktou Having the knowledge that someone else has the same zanpaktou as his, he trained hard to at least keep up with a hollowfied Ichigo. Zangetsu (斬月, Slaying Moon)